Dave Karofsky
by WhatTheDevilIsGoingOnHereO.o
Summary: I believe there is more to Dave Karofsky than meets the eye. no I don't think he's a transformer, sorry guys But what were his reasons for bullying Kurt? Was it just up his pent-up frustration with his own life? Or does he have feelings for the other boy?
1. Chapter 1

**AU:So I haven't posted anything on here before and I would really appreciate reviews. I am a huge Klaine shipper jsut so that's clear, and Darren Criss is my idol. I was just curious about what was going on with Karofsky. This fic starts in sesaon two in the episode when Karosfky kisses Kurt ( if any of you haven't seen season two yet I'm sorry for the spoiler.) It will go at least to the beginning of season three if people seem to like it. I have no idea how many chapters it will be so we'll just see where it goes shall we? I hope you enjoy. And please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just wish I went to McKinley and could join the Glee club.**

Dave Karofsky is an in-the-closet gay, member of the football team, bully turned protector of the weak and terrified to be himself. He mercilessly bullied, assaulted, apologized and protected, Kurt Hummel and then abandoned him to scorn at the Junior prom. But how does Dave feel about Kurt besides guilt at how he has treated him? Did he kiss him merely from the pent-up frustration he felt in his own life or was it because he truly has romantic feelings for the other boy? Did he miss Kurt when he went to Dalton? Is he jealous of Blaine? What does Karofsky think and feel?

Dave walked down the hallway of McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio wearing his red and tan letterman's jacket as usual. The red lockers blurred together into a stream into his peripheral vision. He could smell tater tots being deep-fried in the cafeteria, the stench wafting into every room in the school and his stomach growled but he ignored it. Lunch was in another hour, he could wait that long. Dave was too busy searching the hallway for to care about his hunger at the moment. He looked past all the other teenagers, crying, screaming, arguing, walking with their heads down, playing Fruit Ninja and Angry Birds, getting books from their lockers, and doing everything else that teenagers do. He fist-bumped Azimio as they passed each other.

"You gonna be at practice today? I heard the Bieste is plannin' on goin' to the weight room."

"Of course, bro. I'm there." Azimio nodded his head in a superior, cocky way and Dave returned it. As they walked away from each other his smirk only intensified into something like a sneer. If Azimio knew what Dave really was he wouldn't have fist-bumped him, let alone nodded to him. Dave almost couldn't believe that no one had found out his secret yet. He could feel it growing inside him even as he tried to suppress it, wishing so much that it would just go away. But of course life doesn't work like that.

Dave focused his attention completely on his quest once again. He hadn't seen Kurt Hummel all day. He didn't know what outfit the flamboyant boy had picked out to wear that day and his curiosity was raging inside him. He couldn't wait to get a glimpse of the gorgeous boy. He had been looking. Usually he made sure he bumped into (literally) the smaller teen several times a day. He loved seeing what the boy wore and the way it fit him.

The day before Kurt had been wearing a button-up, long-sleeved white shirt with a black, pin-striped vest over it and a modest black bowtie. The shirt had been slightly see-through and fit Kurt perfectly, showing off the surprisingly well-developed muscles on his thin frame. He had also worn tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. Dave had to swallow when he looked at him. He could hardly pull his eyes away but at the same time it burned his pride to watch the other boy.

He had thrown a grape slushie at the gay boy, hoping to relieve both his frustration with his own person and to decrease the appeal Kurt held for him. It hadn't helped, it had only drenched the shirt so that it clung to the boy. Dave had growled in frustration and lust and slammed hard into the smaller boy, throwing him into the row of lockers as he stormed off. The short touch as he slammed into the other boy set his heart racing and he hated himself and Kurt even more.

Dave hadn't realized he was gay until he was about fourteen….or rather he refused to consider the possibility until then. He hadn't really thought about liking boys until then either, he just didn't ever have feelings for girls. It wasn't until high school that he realized his sexual preference. It had happened slowly, mostly because Dave was so reluctant to the idea. He hadn't been able to accept it. He still hadn't really, his hormones kicked in and he started noticing members of his same sex, one on particular, a boy a year older than him who wore weird, girly clothes and had perfect hair every day. Everyone knew this boy was gay though he himself hadn't ever said it. It was Dave's freshman year that he started to fall for Kurt Hummel. Dave was a quiet kid that year, not really into anything, though he idolized the jocks who always seemed so popular and wore matching jackets.

Dave saw this boy every day, noticed how he joked and laughed with the black girl and took the bullying from the jocks without batting an eyelid. He seemed so strong and beautiful. Dave also witnessed Kurt's incredible kindness and bravery in defending others. He started getting butterfly feelings every time he saw the sophomore and would linger near him in the hallway just to hear him speak and to smile to himself at what the gorgeous older boy said.

"Oh my Gucci, Mercedes! You have Phantom of the Opera on DVD?"

It took Dave awhile to figure out why he had such a desire to be around Kurt. He liked looking at the other boy, his clothes looked amazing on him, and that hair, Dave just wanted to touch it and see if it felt as soft as it looked. It wasn't until one day when Dave was looking on with horror at Kurt being thrown in a dumpster that he realized. He was standing behind a parked car, to scared of the jocks to help Kurt out.

"Stupid queer. If I ever catch you looking at me again I swear this will seem like a walk in the park." Puck was saying to Kurt who just stared at him as though saying "Bitch, please."

"Believe me, Noah, you are the last guy I would ever want to look at, let alone spend time with. You are just a stupid Neanderthal who will be asking if I want fries with that when I go to a drive-thru three years from now."

Dave marveled at Kurt's bravery as Puck stepped right up to the much shorter boy, staring him down but Kurt refused to look away or be intimidated. Puck nodded to he two guys standing behind him and they moved forward, quickly picking him up and roughly shoving him in the dumpster before slamming the lid down on him.

Dave stood in front of the dumpster after Puck and the other jocks left, wondering if he should open it or if he would be seen and labeled as a queer too. That's when it hit him. The next thought in his head was _'But I am a queer. I love Kurt._' He blinked in amazement at his sudden and unwelcome epiphany. He stared at the green dumpster, no longer seeing it as his mind raced. He was gay, just like Kurt. He checked out the other boy daily. He could hardly believe it of himself but he knew it was true. He had thoughts about Kurt like the other boys in his gym class talked about having about the cheerleaders. Then an even more terrifying thought occurred. 'If anyone finds out they'll throw me in a dumpster.' Dave snapped back to the present as the dumpster lid began to move, scraping plstic against metal as Kurt began his escape after waiting long enough that he knew the jocks would be gone.

Dave was suddenly filled with anger at the other boy for making him feel this way about him. He snatched up a brick that lay at the edge of the dumpster and slammed it down on top the dumpster in his rage, blocking Kurt's escape for a few more minutes. He turned away; face contorting into a sneer that would become the prevalent expression on his face over the next year.

"Hey, Karofsky!" He flinched, thinking someone had heard his thoughts and knew his secret. He glanced around warily to see Puck smirking at him, Azimio at his shoulder. "That was pretty tough, dude. We were just going to go watch the cheerleaders practice. The head cheerleader is HOT. Name's Quinn Fabray. You in?" Puck nodded his head at him and Dave made a decision that would affect both his and Kurt's life in the worst way possible. "Yeah, I've heard about her, I've been trying to get glimpses of her all year. That is one fine piece of ass." The other boys laughed and they walked away, towards the football field, ignoring the scrabbling sounds that came from the dumpster as Kurt shoved the lid up and pulled himself out, half-falling onto the ground as he tried to catch his balance, coughing from the disgusting smell of garbage rotting.

Dave was now a member of the varsity football team in his sophomore year and wearing a letterman jacket like all the other jocks. It made him feel special to be part of something and being top of the food chain helped him ignore his sexual preference most of the time. He talked about girls with the other guys, becoming desensitized to what he was saying but not meaning any of it. His life changed completely as he became the bully. But one thing was a constant and it was the one thing he loved more than anything else in the whole world. Kurt Hummel. Dave's purpose every day was still to see his crush and check him out discreetly.

He had perfected this in the last year after he had felt like he was going to die the year before when Kurt had dressed up in his Lady Gaga costume. Though he had helped Azimio bully Kurt horribly that week, he had felt so attracted to the boy in the blue costume he had been worried he might jump on the smaller boy right then and start kissing him. He had taken out his frustration at not being able to do so by attacking the boy verbally and physically. Though Azimio fist-bumped him for the Super-cuts remark Dave felt he had deserved Kurt's comment. Kurt made him feel stupid because he knew Kurt was intelligent and he loved that about him. He loved how Kurt had stood up for the Asian girl and that just made him so much more angry because he couldn't act on his feelings and Kurt just was what he was, not having to pretend or hide like Dave did and Dave couldn't stand it.

Now Dave took out his frustrations on Kurt daily for three reasons. Because he couldn't stop hoping that someday Kurt would just disappear and uncomplicated his life, secondly because he wished that it would somehow make him stop liking Kurt, that he could make the older boy less attractive to himself. The third reason was because he knew no other way to get rid of the anger and pain and lust and all the intense emotions that teenagers seem to feel more harshly than anyone else and that always seemed about ready to explode inside him. His entire life was a lie and he blamed Kurt because he had no one else to take it out on. But deep down inside, where he kept all the things he could barely admit to himself Dave knew it was himself he was hating and that he was taking it out on Kurt Hummel because that boy represented the one thing Dave hadn't been able to accept about himself.

So there Dave was, looking for the boy he had loved since he began high school, wanting to see how good he looked today, and stuck in his own hell. He spotted the other boy finally and noticed something different almost immediately. The other boy was wearing a black knitted sweater thing over another shirt. Not the most flattering thing Dave had ever seen him in but it fit with his usual style and his personality.

What was different was the way he was walking, light, almost skipping. His whole demeanor seemed to have changed overnight. Instead of being strong and tough and holier-than-thou as he eyed the jocks carefully for any sign of being slushied he seemed to be off in his own little world. Kurt was looking at his phone and smiling in that way girls did when their boyfriends bought them flowers. Dave felt his stomach lurch in worry. He had been more jealous than he had ever been before when Kurt had had his horribly obvious crush on Finn and had felt that jealousy again when he had seen the object of his affections talking to that new guy, Sam. He hoped that Kurt hadn't found someone else. He didn't think he could handle knowing that the other boy was being with another boy that wasn't Dave.

Hating himself for feeling the way he did and hating Kurt for making him feel weak and vulnerable he slammed into the other boy as hard as he could into the lockers, relishing secretly in the feeling of their bodies pressed together if only for a second. Then Dave continued on down the hall towards the locker room. He was surprised when he heard Kurt's angry voice yelling after him.

"Hey!" Dave quickly turned into the locker room, hearing running feet behind him and hoping the other boy would give up his pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay so this is set in Never Been Kissed as well. I watched the scene over and over to make sure I was getting all the words right. Please review and let me know what you think please!**

-Sadly there was no such luck. Dave went into the locker room and heard Kurt push the door open behind him as he demanded to be heard.

"I am talking to you!"

""Girls' locker room is next door." Dave answered, not looking at the other boy as he put stuff in his locker.

"What is your problem?" Kurt's voice was even higher than usual with anger. It made a chill run down David's spine which he ignored as he turned to face the smaller teenager, glowering at Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Dave's voice was rough and hard as he faced Kurt.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked him and even though he was gazing at Dave with as much anger as he could muster Dave could see the honest curiosity in the other boy's face. Kurt really didn't understand why Dave treated him the way he did. The urge to tell Kurt everything was stronger, stronger than usual. He had thought it was unbearable every day when he saw Kurt but now, with Kurt actually confronting him it was even worse. He vaguely wondered what had possessed the boy to stand up to him like this.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky sneered out the words, knowing it was the opposite of truth even as he said it and feeling the familiar hole in his gut. Kurt would never want him, and he deserved so much better. Dave knew that but it didn't make it any easier. He almost wished Kurt would see him that way. He bent over to his back-pack, breaking eye contact with Kurt, not sure how much more he could handle. He could feel the edge sneaking up on him.

"Oh, yeah. Every straight guy's nightmare. That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you." Kurt's voice oozed sarcasm and Dave had to bite back a bitter laugh. He wasn't straight but he certainly wished he was. The idea of Kurt being out to molest him didn't sound as bad to Dave as Kurt had meant it. "Well, guess what, ham hock, you're not my type!"

"Dave had been turning back and forth between his bag and locker, trying to ignore the fact that Kurt was even there and the butterflies in his stomach that the other boy created. This last comment stung, hitting so close to what Dave had been thinking himself. He knew this of course, but its one thing to know something logically and another to feel it emotionally.

For all his anger and fear and how misguided he was, Dave truly did feel for Kurt and there is always that small hope that the person you love will someday love you back. Kurt had just crushed this hope in Dave. He had rejected him and Dave felt the sting. It was like he had been kicked in the stomach. The urge to tell Kurt everything suddenly engulfed him like never before. But still he didn't dare.

"That right?" He finally looked back at Kurt.

""Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty." Though Dave usually appreciated Kurt's mouth secretly, just now it wasn't helping him keep a lid on his emotions. He gritted his teeth because hearing what Kurt really thought of him hurt a lot more than he ever thought it would. Not that he could ever have imagined this scenario. If he had it would have been one of his worst fears.

"Do not push me, Hummel." He said, unable to say the older boy's first name without fear of losing it. He hadn't really noticed but his fist had come up threateningly as he said it and for a crazy moment he really thought he might punch the other boy as he had done a few other times. Kurt's eyes were drawn to the threatening gesture immediately however and Dave saw his eyes widen slightly but also saw the determination as Kurt chose to battle through.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." Kurt dared him, looking directly into his eyes. Dave slammed his hand against the gym lockers. It would have been Kurt if he hadn't seen the fear in the other boy's eyes only seconds before. He didn't want to hurt Kurt; he just wanted him to go away was that so much to ask? He had to keep himself from blurting that out in a pleading voice.

"Do not push me!" He yelled, feeling his control slipping from him. He took a small step towards Kurt he moved back a little but didn't back down.

"Hit me; because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." Kurt's face showed only disgust and anger as he stood up to Karofsky and Dave couldn't handle it. It hurt so much and he didn't know how to respond to this. It didn't help that thoughts of how cute Kurt still was even when he was angry kept invading his brain. His thoughts were becoming scattered as he tried to hold onto the façade he had built around himself.

"Get out of my face!' he growled, trying not to beg, his pride was still in full force even if his mental faculties weren't.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled back. And Dave lost it. He went over the edge, unable to stand how Kurt saw him and losing the strength to keep up the lie he had become.

He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him, hard. He noticed immediately how soft and smooth the other boy's skin was and the feel of his hair against Dave's fingers was heavenly. He was pretty sure it was softer than a cloud would be. He held Kurt tightly, relishing in being able to hold him finally. Kurt's lips were so soft under his own. He tasted like raspberries, Dave loved it. He held the kiss for a few seconds, pouring out his frustration and longing and fear and attraction into that kiss, trying to make Kurt understand. Finally, after what felt like forever but was in reality was only a few seconds, Dave pulled away, feeling suddenly lighter and happier than he had in what seemed like forever. Kurt knew now, things had to turn out okay.

He pulled away to see a look of stunned surprise on Kurt's face. He realized suddenly that he didn't want to stop kissing Kurt and that Kurt hadn't pushed him away so he leaned back in, planning on attaching their lips again. Kurt tasted delicious. But Kurt recovered suddenly and shoved at him, forcing himself back out of Dave's grip and Dave a step back. Kurt's hand went to his mouth, covering his soft lips as he stared at Dave with more terror than ever before. The kiss seemed to have scared him more than any of the bullying he had ever gone through because of Dave. Dave could see this written all over Kurt's face.

And suddenly all his frustrations and lies and pressures were back. He sighed and slammed both fists against the gym lockers again. He gave Kurt a look full of the betrayal he suddenly felt. Kurt was out and proud. He of all people should _understand_. He should be there for Dave no one else could be and he was just rejecting him again. Dave walked out, leaving Kurt, leaning against the lockers with his hand still covering his mouth. Dave ditched the rest of his classes that day. He knew he wouldn't handle being able to see the other boy again that day. He spent the day walking around Lima, being careful not to be spotted by any cops who would pick him up for truancy. He felt horrible at having been rejected and swore to himself he would never let himself lose control again. But in a way he felt a little better about his life. The secret wasn't so secret anymore. Kurt knew. That fact alone made him feel lighter.

At least until he realized the possibility of Kurt telling someone what had happened. Dave turned pale and felt the urge to throw up, nerves invading his entire body. His Dad couldn't find out. His dad thought he was a perfectly normal teenager and was proud of his son for being on the football team. His dad had high hopes for Dave. Dave couldn't disappoint those by letting his dad find out about him. He sat on the curb, unable to keep walking, fear eating him from the inside out. Kurt had no reason to keep his secret. In fact he could use it as a way to get back at Dave. There was no reason not to. It's what Dave would do. He felt sick to his stomach as he remembered Kurt describing what he thought of him. No, there was no reason for Kurt not to tell. So there was really only one option. He had to keep Kurt from telling, simple as that.

**So it's fairly angst-ridden. The next chapter will be when Blaine comes to McKinley with Kurt to help him talk to Dave about being gay. So review please? I'll give you cyber cookies. Also I cannot wait for Season 3 Episode 2 to be up tonight! Who else is super excited?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is also set during Never Been Kissed. Don't worry I'll move on to the next episode with Karofsky in it after this chapter. Also, anyone know if Karofsky is going to be in season three because he hasn't made an appearance yet and if he doesn't show up this is going to be shorter than expected**.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, Blaine."<p>

"Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." Karofsky heard them before he actually saw them and felt the nerves eating his stomach. Kurt's voice was easy to pick out, especially since Dave had been listening for it all day. He had shown up for school that day expecting rumors to be flying and the looks to start. But Azimio had greeted him as usual; everyone was treating him as if nothing had happened. So they didn't know yet. Kurt hadn't found a way to spread his secret all over the school. Dave breathed a sigh of relief and then promptly started obsessing over how and when Kurt would spread his secret, which he was sure was the older boy's plan.

However, he hadn't seen Kurt all day and thought he might not have come to school today, giving Karofsky more time to work out a counter-attack to the revenge he was sure would be coming. But now he knew Kurt was here, and with another guy apparently. Was that who he had been texting yesterday? Dave ignored the thought for now, planning on just brushing past Kurt like always and ignoring him as completely as possible as he walked down the stairs towards his chemistry class.

"There he is." Kurt had spotted him, he pretended not to notice.

"I've got your back." The other boy said and Dave gritted his teeth. This boy had curly black hair gelled to the side. His voice was musical and Dave figured he must be into all that singing stuff like Kurt was. Kurt had called the boy Blaine, what kind of lame name was that? Blaine was wearing what looked like a blue and red school uniform with black slacks and dress shoes. He screamed prep and sophistication.

This must have been who had made Kurt smile the way he had the day before. Dave felt the jealousy building and rejection washed over him again. Of course this was the sort of boy Kurt would be interested in, nothing like Dave, but high class and dapper. He remembered Kurt's words yesterday about how Dave wasn't his type and clenched his fingers around his notebook until his knuckles turned white.

Dave took in Kurt's appearance out of the corner of his eye as well. The object of his affections wore a gray-blue scarf over a button-up blue jacket that matched his eyes.

They blocked his way as he tried to continue down the stairs.

"Excuse me." The boy with Kurt said loudly, drawing a few glances from surrounding students. Dave glanced around them, trying to find an escape route.

"Hello, lady-boys." Was his response, he scoffed as Blaine made sure he had no escape. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?" He looked away from the prep school boy and at Kurt as he spoke, drinking in Kurt's intense expression, relishing in the fact that there was no longer disgust in the other boy's gaze when he looked at him.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." The Blaine guy didn't even give Kurt a chance to answer Dave and Dave found himself disliking him even more. It didn't help that Kurt didn't seem to mind the other boy speaking for him. Jealousy continued raging through Dave. He wanted nothing more than to punch the admittedly good-looking boy in the face. He noticed that the boy was quite handsome and his hazel eyes were dazzling. But he was nothing compared to Kurt and the fact that Kurt was hanging out or dating someone this attractive only cut Dave deeper. He wished for the millionth time that he wasn't what he was or at least that he didn't have to love Kurt. He put as much attitude as he could into his next words.

"I gotta go to class." He went to shove between them, smacking both their shoulders but Kurt got the brunt of it, Dave needing to feel the other boy pressed against him for at least a second.

"Kurt told me what you did." Dave turned back to see Blaine watching him carefully. He sneered at Blaine's holier-than-thou expression.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dave chose to play dumb, hoping they would drop it. It was bad enough seeing Kurt with another guy. Blaine just looked at him and Dave could see the boy thought he was stupid. This time however, it was Kurt who actually spoke and while Dave loved hearing his voice the words he said froze his blood.

"You kissed me." It was loud enough for others to hear and in a matter-of-fact tone that would be hard to doubt. Dave glanced around quickly to make sure no one had heard. The stairs were relatively deserted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt looked back at the black-haired boy, Blaine, and again let him do the talking. Dave didn't like this. Kurt was strong and brave, why was he suddenly letting some random guy into the picture? Kurt didn't need this prep.

"It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with," That's about when Dave went to walk away, Blaine and Kurt trailing after him. "and you should just know that you're not alone." Dave stopped. What if this was Kurt's revenge? Is this how he was going to spread it around Lima? With the help of this boy that he was probably dating? Dave lost it again but in a different way than he had with Kurt. His jealousy boiled over, mixing with his fear and he swung around, charging the shorter boy and pinning him to the gated side of the stairwell.

"Do not mess with me." He growled tightly. He gained some satisfaction in realizing how short and scrawny the other boy was in comparison to himself. The other boy's hands were up by his sides in a come-in-peace gesture as Dave felt small hands with a tight grip on his forearm yank him away with surprising strength. He stumbled backwards a few feet as Kurt cried out.

"You have to stop this!" Dave marveled that Kurt had touched him of his own free will for a second before realizing the disgust was back in his crush's eyes. His soul wilted. Blaine just stared at him passively as Kurt's chest heaved with anger and exertion. Dave stared at them a few seconds longer before hurrying away. He couldn't stand to be there anymore.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding Kurt Hummel at all costs and was particularly brutal in the scrimmage in football practice, almost giving Azimio a concussion. No one seemed to notice the misery inside his soul, but then again, no one ever did. When Dave got home he opened up Google on his laptop and typed in _Blaine_ and _Dalton,_ remembering the lettering on the boy's jacket. What popped up was Dalton Academy's Preparatory School for Boys in Westerville, Ohio. A little digging on the school's site revealed the Dalton Academy Warbler's, a singing group, and right in the middle of the picture was the boy Kurt had brought with him today, smiling in a superior way. The site had him listed as the group's lead soloist.

Dave assumed that was a major thing. The jealousy as he looked at the boy turned his stomach and created a nasty taste in his mouth. He wanted to hit the handsome boy in the picture so badly his arm ached. So this was Kurt's boyfriend then. It hurt Dave to know that Kurt was probably in love with this smug bastard and just drove home to him even more how much Kurt would never want him. Dave didn't sleep that night, obsessing over whether Kurt was with Blaine _right now_ and what they were doing. (Incidentally Kurt and Blaine did get coffee that afternoon)

Dave got to school just in time the next morning in a worse attitude than usual. He saw Kurt about halfway through the day, smiling into his locker. The look on his face of gooey happiness was more that Dave could take, especially with Kurt in that adorable yellow and black outfit that looked like he was preparing for rain. Dave slammed into the smaller boy's shoulder, slamming him against the lockers yet again and turning to look back wards as Kurt slid down the wall. He spotted the cut-out letters reading courage and the framed picture of Blaine hanging on Kurt's locker. He swung back around, disguising the fact that his eyes were tearing up with a scowl that scared other students out of his way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to decide if I should come up with a fluff story idea just to counteract all of this angst. Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This includes episodes The Substitute and Furt because I'm trying to hurry up and get up to the beginning of Season Three because Max Adler is supposed to come back in a surprising way and I can't wait to see/write about it.**

The next week found Dave even more paranoid. He was sure Kurt would tell someone or several someone's his secret. The idea made him more tense and irritable than usual, even Azimio and Coach Beiste noticed. He was chastised during a scrimmage for hitting Finn Hudson too hard. He didn't care though; in fact he hoped he had hurt the quarterback.

He had hated Finn since he had noticed Kurt's rather obvious crush on the other teenager. He felt the urge to cause him serious harm. He felt the same way whenever he thought of the Blaine kid Kurt had brought to school. He had combined his jealousy at both the other teens into a focus point when he had rammed Finn. Azimio just gave him an odd look and told him not to take out the quarterback or they would lose again.

He barely noticed when Coach Sylvester came in to try and disband their football team. Azimio was cussing about it later and Dave could only nod along, pretending he knew what his best friend was talking about. He thought he was at least keeping up a semblance of his normal attitude until he saw Azimio looking at him suspiciously. He quickly shoved the Asian girl from the Glee club into a locker as they passed her. Jeering as she smacked her head against the metal. He ignored the guilt that twisted in his gut as her face twisted in pain and he thought of what Kurt's reaction would be. But Azimio was reassured and laughed at the Goth.

Dave felt no reassurance however; he never did, especially now that Kurt knew his secret. He was watching for the other boy carefully and trying to make it seem casual that he was looking around. He felt so weak! He couldn't stand it. He worked so hard to keep tight control of his whole life, and now the one boy he felt like he could never tell his secret, no matter how much he wanted to, now knew it.

He did see the other boy at lunch but it was to public for him to make sure Kurt wouldn't let his secret slip. But he couldn't resist at least acknowledging the other boy in his own way.

"'Sup, homo." He said, walking past the table where Kurt sat with the black girl he was almost always with. The look of surprise and fear in Kurt's eyes immediately made him burn with shame. He averted his eyes, walking away, wishing he had the restraint to ignore the other boy. It would save them both pain. But he wanted contact with Kurt so badly, more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. The fact that he felt the need to reassure himself that Kurt wasn't going to spill his guts to anyone about Dave just gave Karofsky a reason to talk to him. He got his chance later that week.

Kurt was talking to the girl he had been having lunch with the day before next to his locker. The locker was wide open, showing off the picture of Blaine and the word COURAGE spelled out in cut-out letters below it. Dave suddenly had an inkling of why Kurt had accosted him the previous week. His hatred for the prep school student increased exponentially. The black girl walked away with a container of tater tots and Dave walked up behind Kurt, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He glanced around to make sure no one saw him talking to the other boy and was careful to keep a tight hold on his jock/bully persona. He needed it to hide behind more now than ever.

"Question for you, you tell anyone else what happened? How you-kissed me?" Dave could barely get the words out. He tried not to stare at Kurt's mouth.

"You kissed me, Karofsky," Kurt made no attempt to lower his voice and Karofsky made a shush-ing sound, glancing around for eavesdroppers or that stupid Jacob Ben Israel kid with his video camera or microphone, terrified someone would hear the older boy. Why did Kurt have to be so difficult? Especially because it seemed the boy wasn't done.

"And I understand how hard this is for you to deal with so no. I haven't told anyone." Though Dave felt a small measure of relief flood him that no one else knew. It sounded like Kurt wasn't planning on telling either which Dave could barely believe, after all, why wouldn't Kurt tell? But along with his relief and surprise was anger and jealousy at Kurt's confident. He was making Dave feel weak again. He was insinuating that Dave could handle his own life. Dave could handle it, he had been handling it. How dare Kurt make it sound like Dave wasn't in control? He worked constantly to be in control. Kurt had no clue about him. Kurt didn't know him at all. And as irrational as it was this seemed like another betrayal and rejection on Kurt's part to Dave. After all, Kurt had to deal with bullying everyday and Dave had seen him lose his temper. What did Kurt know about being in control?

"Good." He told him, anger rising. "You keep it that way. Because if you do, I'm gonna kill you."Up until that moment Kurt had been in control of the situation but at the moment Dave uttered those words he felt the balance of power shift as Kurt took in his words, the shocked expression on his face telling Dave he now had the upper hand. Feeling in control once again Dave walked away, feeling almost victorious as control freaks always do when they are the ones in charge.

Dave avoided Kurt the rest of the week, having no desire to even see if the other boy had told anyone about Dave being gay. He didn't think the other boy would after their last encounter. However, the next week he saw Kurt talking to Finn. Finn was smiling, Dave couldn't tell what Kurt's expression was as his back was towards him. He felt the jealousy boil to the top and felt himself walking towards them. It doesn't matter that his mind was telling him that Finn was straight. He couldn't stop the feelings inside him. Kurt turned back around and shut his locker. Karofsky, standing behind it, suddenly came into his line of view. Kurt's eyes widened but he pursed his lips in determination.

"I don't want you near me." His voice was strong and final as the countertenor spoke. This cut Dave but he refused to show it. Kurt was the only person who made him feel weak but there was no way in hell Dave would ever allow himself to show it again. Dave moved closer to Kurt, purposefully ignoring what the other boy had said. Kurt gasped quietly as Dave reached out and gripped the plastic bride and groom Kurt held. He pulled it out of his grip, his face inches from Kurt's pale one. Terror shone in Kurt's eyes but Karofsky ignored it. It just meant that Kurt wouldn't tell and it made Dave feel less weak. Kurt owed him that after rejecting him the way he had after all….didn't he?

"Can I have this? Thanks." Dave walked away, stuffing the hunk of shaped plastic into his letterman's jacket pocket. He went through the day as usual, sneakily transferring the dolls to his back pack without letting anyone see at the end of gym. When he got home later that day he set it on a shelf at the back of his closet where he could look at it every day and be reminded of Kurt Hummel. But no one else would be able to find it. He smiled at it slightly, caressing the groom. The small plastic face seemed to look a bit like Kurt and Dave could daydream about one day maybe he and Kurt would get married. It didn't matter that it was unrealistic, it was a fantasy and it helped him through the day sometimes.

The next day the football team was changing back into their normal clothes, when the kid in the wheelchair and the Asian came up to him. Surprisingly it was the cripple who spoke first.

"Stop picking on Kurt." Dave was actually surprised that they were getting involved on a fag's behalf.

"Do you mind? I'm changing." Karofsky ignored what they were trying to confront him about.

"We're serious!" The Asian kid slammed Dave's locker closed as he spoke, forcing Dave to take notice of him. "This is a warning."

"Oh, yeah?" Dave scoffed at him.

"From now on you're going to leave him alone." The kid in the wheelchair was trying to stare him down despite being at least two feet shorter than Dave. Dave bristled as he realized the tactic was working on him.

"Look, if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. But don't rub it in my face." Dave was on the defensive though he was sure he could take a kid in a wheelchair and skinny Mike.

"We're not asking you." The cripplers tone was dark.

"Yeah, we're done talking about this." Mike backed up the other boy. He took a step towards Dave. "So back off, alright." Dave blew up.

"You back off!" He shoved Mike, knocking him into the wheelchair and sending both the other players to the ground.

"Hey!" and then Sam came out of nowhere and threw himself at Dave. Karofsky flung him into a locker and Sam went to knee him but caught Dave's thigh instead. They struggled and Sam managed to propel them both across the room and into another row of lockers. Dave cried out in pain and anger. He saw Puck standing there watching with hooded eyes, dying to jump in. He was glad of the other boy's probation, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against both Sam and Puck, especially since Sam was a lot stronger than he would have thought.

He punched Sam across the face, sending him to the ground. He jumped on to the other boy, knowing he had gotten the upper hand and planning on beating his face into the cement floor when Coach Beiste charged out of her office.

"Hey! HEY! What's going on? Get up!" she grabbed Dave's arm and threw him backwards off of Sam., holding him against the lockers with one hand as he struggled to continue the fight, wanting to pour out his frustrations in a fight and just let loose for once. "What the hell's going on here?" Coach Beiste's voice was deep and stressed as she yelled. No one answered her and then sent them off to their next class with a warning in disgust.

Luckily Sam hadn't given him any bruises where his parents would see that he would have to explain, though he did have a pretty nasty one on his back from the lockers. He couldn't believe the guys had called him out like that, though he was happy to see the shiner on Sam's eye. He had never liked Sam. He knew Kurt had to have said something to the Glee club for them to stand up to him in that way.

He saw the older boy the next day in the choir room, dancing with Finn. Jealousy enveloped him yet again and he felt a sour taste in his mouth as he watched them. Finn glanced around and saw him, immediately dropping Kurt's hands. Dave made a girly motion, just hoping to piss the other boy off as much as Finn angered him. Maybe Finn would take a swing at him and he could take the opportunity to beat the crap out of him. He walked away, begging Finn silently to follow and attack him.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the wall. But it wasn't by Finn. An older man wearing a plaid shirt, baseball cap and jeans was in his face. Even thought the guy was shorter than Karofsky, Dave felt a flash of fear at the look of rage in the man's eyes.

"What the hell, dude?" Dave said in fear as he was choked out.

"You like pickin' on people? Why don't you try me?" the man hissed.

"Burt, stop!" Finn was suddenly behind the man, trying to pry him off of Dave.

"Please, you're sick. Come on." Kurt was on the man's other side. His voice was full of concern and worry. Dad. Kurt had said Dad. This was Kurt's father and he had seen Dave's insolence towards Kurt and Finn moments before. Now that he knew who his attacker was and why he was choking him out Dave wished the guy would kill him. All the shame he had ever felt about treating Kurt badly came rushing back and he wished that he could die and he felt that this man had every right to murder him after what Dave had done to his son.

But the man released Dave, breathing hard as Kurt and Finn held onto him. Dave walked away quickly, regretting that he was still alive and trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks as the guilt curled in his stomach, destroying him from the inside out it seemed. His breathing was quick and shallow. He was glad school and football practice was over because he was unable to hide the sobs that were beginning to shake him as he left the school. He got in his car and drove out of town. He sat there most of the afternoon, far off the main road on a dirt track he had found and just cried. Hoping it would release the hurt and guilt locked up inside him all the time. It didn't help. When the tears ran dry and he turned his car around to head home he felt just as empty and sick in his heart as he always did.

His parents were waiting for him when he got home. The looks on their faces said they were disappointed. His dad didn't even speak. It was his mother who told him that Sue Sylvester, the principle had called and said there had been a complaint. She had asked to see him and a parent for a conference with someone named Hummel the next day. His dad didn't look at him as his mother sent him to his room for the evening. He sat on the edge of his bed, unable to really feel anything.

So this was it. There was no doubt in Dave's mind that Kurt would tell everyone what had happened in the locker room at the meeting tomorrow. Everything would come out and Dave couldn't even be scared. Or maybe he was just too terrified to know he was terrified, he reflected. He actually felt an odd sense of calm, the calm before the storm, like they talked about in movies. Because a storm was coming, he was sure of it. He just couldn't feel the rain yet.

"So it seems the situation has reached a boiling point." Sue Sylvester glanced between eh four males separated onto different couches in her office.

"You're damn right, it has." Burt Hummel's temper was clearly barely under control.

"Nothing happened." Dave protested, surprised at how innocent his voice sounded. Maybe he should be an actor, he mused sarcastically to himself.

"I'll tell you what really happened. " Began Burt. "Mr. Karofsky," he addressed Dave's dad who was sitting as far away from his own son as he could get.

"My name's Paul." Dave tried not to be embarrassed, that was his Dad, always the diplomat.

"Paul, your kid threatened the life of my son." Dave's father's jaw dropped a little in horrified surprise. Dave was also shocked. He had expected: "your son is gay and he sexually assaulted my son." or something to that effect. Did Kurt's dad not know? Hadn't Kurt told him? He resisted the urge to look at the well-dressed boy across from him. The two Karofsky's glanced at each other. Dave's dad stared at him as if he didn't recognize him. There was silence for a moment before Sue spoke up again.

"Porcelain?" She looked at Kurt and Dave had to mull over the nickname. Porcelain? Well, it did fit him with his pale complexion and perfect hair. Dave rather liked it.

"Is that true?" Dave's dad looked away from him and Dave suddenly realized he should be defending himself.

"That's not true. I didn't say anything." But Kurt's voice cut over him.

"That's what he said." Though he spoke softly his voice carried clearly. Dave stared at him in fear. "He said he'd kill me if I told anyone." Dave felt his stomach drop.

"If you told anyone what?" Sue pushed. Kurt met Dave's eyes before he answered and Dave knew that he was pleading with Kurt silently, weaker than ever, but for once he didn't care. Not in front of his dad, not here.

"Just…that he was picking on me." Dave inhaled raggedly in relief, not realizing till that moment exactly how much was riding on Kurt's answer for him.

"He-he's making all this stuff up." Dave quickly said to hide his relief but he could easily hear the lie in his own voice and was sure everyone else could too.

"Oh, is that right?" Burt asked, scorn in his tone.

"Hold on a sec," Paul decided to contribute to the conversation. "You have been acting differently, David." Dave couldn't look at his Dad as he spoke; he looked up and away as he tried to hold back the burning sensation behind his eyelids. "You used to get As and Bs. You're talking back, you're acting out, and now we're sitting here." Paul's voice was quiet and non-accusatory but it struck Dave to the core. "Let me ask you," His dad looked across at the other boy. "Why would Kurt make that up?" Kurt's eyes were still on Dave, watching his internal struggle that no one but that boy with blue eyes seemed able to see. Dave could see only one answer that would fit in with who he was pretending to be, but saying it shamed him even more. But he had to say it. He couldn't tell his dad what he was.

"Maybe he likes me." Dave shrugged. Kurt shut his eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"I think we are wasting our time here." Burt said to Sue. "It's your job to protect people." His tone became rather accusatory at the end.

"Couldn't agree more." Sue answered without a pause. "After hearing both sides of this story you are hereby expelled." Dave looked up, in shock, at Sue and could feel his dad's stare burning a hole in the side of his head. "I will not have one student threatening the life of another. If you don't think this is fair, well, you can appeal to the school board. Leave campus immediately." Her eyes were harder than usual as she stared at him. Dave glanced between her and his Dad as realization set in.

"I appreciate your time." Was all his father said, getting up and leaving the room. Dave followed, staring at Kurt, wondering why the other boy hadn't ousted him. His dad continued not speaking to him on the way to the car, the way home, or when they got to their house. Dave went up to his room. He got a text a little while later from his mother telling him that they were going to appeal to the school board the next day. Dave didn't care. In fact he would rather they didn't. Maybe getting expelled wasn't such a bad thing. He and Kurt would no longer live in constant torture. He lay back on his bed, ignoring the text. He never wanted to go back to McKinley High and if he knew that if his parents appealed to the school board he would be allowed back. He sighed deeply. At this point all he could try to do was enjoy the days off this would bring and sit in solitude and try not to think about Kurt Hummel…obviously he would fail.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave spent his days mostly in his room. His parents had not grounded him to it but he knew his father would be to disappointed to even look at him and his mother would escape the house within second if he went downstairs, unable to handle the tension. He spent most of the time playing Halo and Gears of War 3.

Often he would go to his closet and stare at the cake decoration he had taken from Kurt. He felt an ache in his chest every time the older teenager crossed his mind, which was constantly. He missed seeing Kurt every day. He missed the kooky outfits and the looks Kurt gave.

He half-toyed with the idea of going downstairs and telling his parents he was gay. He imagined their shocked looked and had to stifle laughter that sounded more than just a little insane. He could tell them. It's not like his home situation could get much worse. In the end, however, he stood frozen, staring at his bedroom door and willing himself to go out it until he collapsed on the floor with defeat. When the news came, it was in another text message from his mom.

**You can go back**

**to school on **

**Monday. Don't**

**be late.**

And with that their life went on. The whole incident was ignored in his house, starting Monday morning when he went down, dressed for school. His dad was reading the paper and his mother handed him some toast and kissed him on the cheek like any other morning. There was a tense feel to the atmosphere but they all ignored it, pretending they were fine with each other. Dave left for school as if he had been going every day like usual. He got there and immediately made sure to keep his eyes peeled for Kurt as his jock friends welcomed him back. Azimio fell into step beside him, thumping him on the back.

"Dude, did you get my text?"

"What text?" Dave had ignored his phone the whole itme he was gone besides the two messages he had gotten from his mom. Azimio rolled his eyes.

"The fag left. Guess you scared him away. We'll celebrate later." Azimio fist-bumped him as he walked into a biology classroom. Dave grinned back at the other football player but on the inside his stomach dropped harshly. Dave needed to know what Azimio had been talking about. Kurt was gone? Dave had scared him off? How? Kurt was so strong….

Dave eavesdropped on all of the Glee club members' conversations throughout the day but anytime they noticed him they would glare and move away. Like any other clique in school would to someone they didn't like. Not that Dave could blame them. The Glee guys in sports shot daggers at him in the locker room and slammed him as often and violently as possible during practice. Dave gritted his teeth and ignored it, knowing he couldn't afford to get in any more trouble. Especially with the cold look Coach Beiste got every time she looked at him. He kept trying to find out information, however.

In his last class of the day Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones were passing a note and it kept sailing past him. To annoy him and to keep up his façade as a jock and bully he grabbed it out of the air the next time it flew past him. He crumpled it tightly in his large fist, meeting Berry's affronted gaze with a cold stare. She turned forward and proceeded to ignore him, clearly the thought that he might read the note never crossing her mind.

He kept the paper tightly held in his hand until he got home. Once in his room he sat at his desk and carefully unfolded it, begging it to contain the information he craved.

Has Kurt texted you about his first day at Dalton yet?

**white boy hasnt stopped hes overwhelmed but that blaine dude sounds dope hes helping my white boy out**

What about their Glee club, The Dalton Academy Warblers? Has Kurt told you anything about them?

**he aint gonna spy for you rachel hes goin there to be safe stop bein so self centered**

I was asking out of concern for Kurt! I just want to make sure he has an emotional and creative outlet and that his talent isn't going to waste.

**yeah whatever blaine is setting up and audition for him i guess**

I hope this Blaine character doesn't try to convince Kurt to spill New Direction's secrets.


End file.
